With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display devices have become the most common display device.
According to in-plane switching (IPS) technology and fringe field switching (FFS) technology, a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode are both arranged on an array substrate so that liquid crystals can be driven by an electric field in a horizontal direction. Therefore, an IPS or FFS liquid crystal display device has advantages such as wide viewing angle, high brightness, high contrast, quick response, etc.
However, when manufacturing an IPS or FFS liquid crystal display device, an array substrate is usually formed by forming a gate metal layer, an active layer, a source-drain metal layer, a first transparent electrode layer, a via hole pattern, and a second transparent electrode layer in altogether six photoengraving processes, which renders the manufacturing process too complex.